ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Reinrassig III
Reinrassig III, seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Deralla, direct descendant of the Pure Blooded High Order of Rarsect, also known as Reiny, is a Highbreed with a Methanosian arm and the current Highbreed Supreme. Appearance He looks like a regular Highbreed but with a Methanosian arm. Reiny_Pre_Mutation.png|Reinrassig before his mutation Personality Reinrassig used to be a very prideful, arrogant, and narcissistic individual and was very proud because of his high status. Reinrassig had a big superiority complex and during his first meeting with Ben, disliked him, but he also had code of honor and during his work with Ben when trapped on Turrawuste together, he finally managed to respect Ben. History Ben was forced to work with Reinrassig while trapped on Turrawuste in Alone Together. During a fight with him back on Earth, Kevin damaged the teleporter Reinrassig attempted to use to escape, sending Ben and himself to Turrawuste which is used only as a routing station. Though they needed each other to survive, saving each other on multiple occasions, Reinrassig showed the typical Highbreed hatred of other species, forcing Ben to walk ten paces behind him and insulting him constantly. Reinrassig eventually lost his hand saving Ben from a Rodilia Dentia, resulting in Swampfire reattaching it. Eventually they made it to the teleporter but Reinrassig placed himself in exile in Turrawuste, believing himself infected by Ben. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Ben healed the genetic damage in all Highbreed by fusing them with random alien DNA from the Omnitrix. Reinrassig was unaffected by this as the vine used to reattach his arm has now spread up to his elbow and changed his DNA as well. Despite his original self-imposed exile on Turrawuste, Reinrassig realized that the Highbreed's views on other species were wrong and that being fused with another alien's DNA wasn't a curse, but rather allowed the Highbreed to survive. This caused the Highbreed Council to elect him as the new Highbreed Supreme, the leader of all Highbreed. He called off the invasion and shook Ben's hand as a sign of respect. In If All Else Fails, Reinrassig aided Ben to stop a Highbreed Failsafe weapon left over from the war, which had been activated by Highbreed Officer who was unaware the war was over. He told the officer he is the Highbreed Supreme but the officer noticed his arm and didn't believe him. Reinrassig opened his palm to reveal the Imperial Seal, and the officer knelt before him, apologizing. He ordered the officer to shut the weapon down, but the officer revealed once it was activated it cannot be stopped. However, Ben and Gwen came up with a plan to enter the weapon and deactivate it from the inside. They managed to stop it. The Highbreed Officer took control of it, preventing it from destroying a Nuclear power plant. Reinrassig congratulated Ben for stopping the weapon, but Ben revealed the Highbreed Officer's sacrifice. However, Reinrassig told Ben that the Highbreed who died was a soldier doing his duty and that there was no greater honor for a Highbreed. Gwen asked if there are any more Highbreed weapons on Earth. Though he said there were none, he mentioned that he will check the records anyway. Ben then offered him a ride home. Powers and Abilities As a Highbreed, Reinrassig III has vast physical strength and sport wings that allow him to fly. Reinrassig III can open up his chest, revealing root-like tentacles he can use to drink water from the ground, like all Highbreed. Reinrassig III can rapidly shoot claw darts from his long and pointed fingers. Weaknesses Due to Reinrassig III being a member of the Highbreed, he has difficulty surviving in warmer climates, which will cause him to dehydrate if he does not find water. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 2 *''Alone Together'' (first appearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Season 3 *''If All Else Fails'' Etymology Reinrassig III is named after "Reinrassig," which is a German adjective meaning "purebred". This is ironic because Reinrassig III is the one who convinces the Highbreed to give up their purity. Trivia *Reinrassig III was the first Highbreed to be mutated. *Due to not being accustomed to human introductions, when Ben introduces himself as "Ben, Ben Tennyson," from then on, Reinrassig refers to him as "Ben Ben Tennyson," a reference to Arthur Dent's introduction to Slartibartfast in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy as "Dentarthur Dent". *Reinrassig III is the only Highbreed to have its additional DNA identified. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Political Leaders Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force